Tripped
by kitkatfox
Summary: Debating, dancing, and decisions about past loves. A collection of RobStar and RaeBB oneshots.
1. Tripped

_Hello everyone. _

_I was in a oneshot songfic mood so here's a cute lil' fanfic for your enjoyment. This is going to become a little series of oneshot songfics though. Unrelated to the others. _

_This one was to a song...but apparently would not let me keep it because the song I used was by a non-American singer. So...I was pretty pissed when I found out. I got rid of the lyrics.  
Can anyone guess what this song was too originally? Leave your answer in your review. Once I get a couple reviews (or in a day or two) I'll post the next one. Enjoy!_

_**I do not own Teen Titans. **_

* * *

_**Tripped**_

* * *

Robin thwacked his head on the wall again. He was in the training room, not battling the equipment, but his own thoughts. What a change.

Starfire had told him couple times now. Well, not directly the first two, but after those, even the naive alien realized that with the Boy Wonder she'd had to spell it out. He was happy. He was. It's just…they had talked about this before. Soon after she came to be with the Titans. It just wasn't possible.

* * *

Starfire sat on her bed, smiling. She was pretty sure he got the message this time. He'd let what he called his 'private nickname' for her slip again. "Princess." She was surprised, as she hadn't been called that since…returning from Tameran. He even cared how she was at the end of the day. No one else really did. That's why she had to tell him. Even with what they had agreed on before.

* * *

Robin couldn't deny it. He loved her. He'd tried fooling himself, but it didn't work.

She still admitted that she had feelings, even after what he had said when they first had to address this issue…

"_Robin…I believe I…have the feelings for you." Robin glanced at the Tameranean next to him in surprise, quickly stuffing his elation deep down and pasting a solemn look on his face.  
"Starfire…I can't…not with me the leader of the Titans. Let's just…not do this right now, okay?"  
"Whatever you wish Robin…" she mumbled, but he could tell she was hurt. He wanted to kick himself. But it was true. He was leader. He couldn't have any sort of romance. It would distract him._

Not that she didn't already distract him. He always kept his eyes mostly on her in battles. And in other places. He just liked to watch her. It was her fault, with that beautiful hair. And the way she dressed. And the way…she just was. Even wounded and disheveled in battle, she captured all of his attention.

* * *

Starfire got down onto the carpet, pulling out what few pictures she'd managed to collect during her stay. A lot were of her and Robin. Well, most of them were.

He had many opportunities to have a relationship with other girls. Though she was sure he was claim it was because a leader of the Titans 'couldn't have a relationship' she knew otherwise. He was waiting for her.

They had been friends since she had arrived. He explained to her about all the Earth customs. He was kind when she made mistakes. She couldn't even understand why she didn't realize how she felt the moment she saw him. It had taken a little while.

* * *

Robin nodded firmly, straightening up. He knew he had to stop being so stupid. Being leader of the Titans didn't apply anymore. He'd never felt this way before. He didn't care how it looked. He knew what he had to do now. He walked out of the training room purposefully, heading towards a certain bedroom.

* * *

A soft knock startled the redhead from her revelry.

"Starfire?"

She smiled and stood quickly, rushing to the door and opening it eagerly.

"Yes Robin?" she asked, willing her heart to stop pounding. Robin gave her a lopsided grin.

"Um…about what you said. I've realized that it doesn't matter whether I'm Titan leader or not. I still want to be with you." He said sheepishly. Words were definitely not his thing. Starfire let out a squeal and hugged him. It was much gentler than her bone crushing ones and he knew it was meant to be more affectionate. He glanced down at her, about to say something about his lack of word skill when Starfire timidly put her lips to his abruptly. His eyes fluttered in surprise before they closed and he kissed her back insistently. When they pulled apart, a lazy smile crossed his face. Maybe he didn't need to have a way with words. It looked like he had talent in other areas…

"Robin…are you alright?" questioned Starfire, looking at him. He had a strange expression on his face. Like Beast Boy when he imagined winning a video game with easy skill. The masked hero shook his head lightly, clearing it and gazed at Starfire.

"I'm fine, Starfire. Just tripped over myself…" She gave him a puzzled glance, but wasn't able to ask anything else because he kissed her again. Oh well. It probably wasn't that important. Plus, she believed they had both fallen feet over head.

Or whatever the Earth metaphor was.

* * *

_**See if you can guess what song this was inspired by! I'll tell you the answer in the next "chapter"!**_

_I really like this one. The next one is going to be a RobStar with maybe a little BBRae. The song is Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That". The one after that will be a BBRae done to another of Keith's songs. I won't tell you, then it'll be a surprise!_


	2. Kiss Me Like This

_Good day, ya'll. Next oneshot finally here. Sorry it took me so long, I've been having some serious problems with a friend of mine. But...hopefully that's all patched up. _

_So Tripped was originally called "Head Over Feet" after an Alanis Morissette song. No one got it, but that's okay. This one is a Toby Keith song, as is the next one. _

_This is a Rob/Star, the next one will be a Rae/BB. I hope it's okay that I post these songfics. If you don't think I should be, please tell me in a review before reporting me. It's a simple courtesy. Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one._

_I don't own the Teen Titans or "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith. _

* * *

_**Kiss Me Like This**_

* * *

Not another dance. Robin hated dances. Well, at least he did since the stupid one he had to take Kitten to. But now as a promotion for the Teen Titans and a charity fundraiser, he had to go to another one. They all did. Raven was the only other one who was as disgusted as much as him. Unfortunately, they didn't have a choice.

He tugged at the bowtie around his neck again.

"Please stop that," murmured a soft voice from beside him, "You will cause it to be crooked."

The only sight that could make the dance better was Starfire looking at him with those eyes. And in that dress. It wasn't the purple one she had worn to the other dance, but one of a maroon color. He liked it better. He liked red. Like Starfire's hair. Or her lips-

_-Okay. Stop right now. We are here to raise money, not gawk at an alien beauty.-_

Right. That would stop him.

"Yo, Rob. Did you hear Star? Stop touching the tie!" said Cyborg loudly, causing Robin to blush slightly. They were in the elevator up to the ballroom floor. The partially robot member of their group had made an attempt at looking formal.

Okay, he had put a tie around his neck. But there wasn't much else he could do.

Best Boy was wearing white tuxedo, with a green tie. He contrasted drastically with Raven's jet black dress that fell to the floor, and strangely, was sleeveless. It wrapped intimately around her upper torso and made her look very elegant.

If Raven looked elegant, Starfire was breathtaking. She had a deep maroon dress that stopped mid-calf and had had tiny straps that went over each shoulder. She had her hair up in a swirling bun with hidden barrettes.

The entire group caught the attention of every single guest in the room upon exiting the elevator. Robin tried very hard not to bolt.

Or mess with his tie.

"Oh…can we please return to the Tower?" asked Raven quietly. No one answered. "Oh come on. How many times have I ever said please to you guys?" she continued insistently. Robin ignored her, trying to find an escape. Maybe he could just stay at the food table all night. Beast Boy or Cyborg would probably be there anyway. "Maybe I'll just leave by myself…no one will notice anyway," mumbled the empath.

"Oh no you don't," said Beast Boy, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards a crowd of people. "Come help me show off my awesome tux."

"Joy." She mumbled, but didn't fight him. Cyborg headed for the refreshment table and Robin was about to follow when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Starfire looking at him unsurely.

"Will…you dance with me? Please?" she asked, and the Boy Wonder melted immediately.

"Okay…" he sighed, following her onto the dance floor. They started to dance and many pairs of eyes fell on them. Starfire smiled slightly and moved closer during the song until she could lean her head on Robin's chest. They spun around a couple times like that, until the song ended.

Robin started to pull away, planning on fading into the background. But Starfire stopped him with a single action.

* * *

I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

* * *

_She's…kissing me!_ Robin exclaimed in his head. His hand fell back around her waist and her's tightened around his neck.

* * *

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

* * *

When he opened his eyes to end the kiss, he thought he saw Starfire's eyes flash green. Obviously not in anger. They moved apart slightly, though she managed to convince him to stay for another song. She was so beautiful in her dress. Not that she wasn't normally gorgeous. But it was different tonight and Robin allowed himself the thought that maybe this dance wasn't so bad. He thought about her sudden kiss again.

* * *

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

* * *

Robin knew that if Starfire kept ending each song with a kiss, he wouldn't care about the charity event he didn't want to do anymore. He just wanted to stay there with her in his arms.

* * *

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

* * *

Over by the refreshment table, the other Titans had witnessed what had happened.

"Finally..." murmured Raven. Beast Boy's fist pumped in the air.

"Way to go Robin!" He crowed. Cyborg nodded his agreement.

"They've been 'just friends' for too long." The big guy murmured.

* * *

Robin glimpsed all the eyes watching them and felt a slight sinking feeling. He knew he could never just pass this off as friendship thing. Of course, if she kept kissing him, he probably wouldn't care.

When was she going to do it again?

* * *

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

* * *

Robin squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered the teasing and taunting about him and Starfire that Cyborg and Beast Boy had made their pastime. Everyone at the Tower had told him at some point to stop playing games and just tell Star how he felt. They all knew she liked him. They all said that the two should just be together. Although Robin had thought about talking to Starfire before tonight, he knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut for very long here.

"Star…we're going to have to talk soon." He muttered in her ear. She smiled at him.

"That is what I had hoped." Her smile turned into something similar to a smirk, and she kissed him affectionately.

* * *

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

* * *

Was she trying to tangle his thoughts beyond comprehension? Because that was certainly what she was doing. The Boy Wonder just let his eyes fall closed, not even fighting it. They continued to revolve around the dance floor.

* * *

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

* * *

They headed off the dance floor after the song and over to a couple chairs in s secluded area. Eyes still followed them though, and the other Titans smiled to themselves, knowing how things were going to be at the Tower now.

"Starfire…um, I wasn't really expecting that…" stammered Robin, causing the alien to gain a concerned look.

"I apologize. I thought you would accept it."

"Oh no Star, don't think like that. I…uh…it was nice. What I mean is…I have to tell you that I've uh…l- Well, I've cared for you. A lot. For a while. And I was wondering…uh…why did you kiss me?" This wasn't going very well. Yep. Robin definitely shouldn't be a public speaker. Starfire giggled softly and he looked at her with indignation. Why was she laughing at him?

"Sometimes you become very silly Robin. I kissed you because I was tired of pretending. I kissed you because I wanted to move forward. And I kissed you because…" She glanced at him slowly. "Because I love you." She finished carefully, not sure of his reaction. Robin stared at her dumbfounded and Starfire began to feel uncomfortable. Maybe she had done something wrong. Beast Boy said it would work, and Raven had agreed with him.

Raven was not usually wrong.

She looked at the ground, trying to hide tears. Robin's face abruptly broke into a grin.

"I love you too Star…" he said and she looked back at him, smiling. "Um…you want to kiss again?" She laughed and nodded and they leaned in.

* * *

Raven nodded her head resolutely, Beast Boy chuckling from next to her.

"Jeez, took them long enough. Did you see Robin's face when she kissed him! Priceless! Man did I wish I had a camera!"

"You shouldn't blackmail love," chided Raven, giving him a stern look. The changeling looked sheepish.

"Well yeah…I wasn't planning that…I meant as a memento of course."

"Right. And I want to be at this dance for the rest of my life," she grumbled. Beast Boy smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but come on, hanging out with me makes it better!"

She rolled her eyes but hid a small smile by turning to look at Robin and Starfire again. All they had needed was a small push. A little kiss.

* * *

_That's that! The next one is finished. It takes place after the episode "Spellbound". It's my first official Rae/BB fic (that focuses exclusively on them) so I'm excited. It should be posted in the next day or two. Let me know if you liked this one! What did you think of everyone's attire? I love the white tux!_


	3. He Ain't Worth Missing

_So, here's the most recent one that I've written. I don't have one written after this one, so if anyone has any suggestions, just let me know in your review. This one is BB/Rae, and it's my first ever fanfic that focuses totally on them. I had a lil' bit of BBRae in __And Yet__ but it was more of a StarRob. So anyway, yep. Hope you enjoy it. _

_By the way, this takes place right after the episode "Spellbound" ends. _

**I don't own Teen Titans or the song "He Ain't Worth Missing" by Toby Keith**

* * *

_**He Ain't Worth Missing**_

* * *

After Cyborg had ruined their moment with the ball of dirty socks, Beast Boy returned to Raven's room later that night. She opened the door for him and he came in to find her sitting on the floor, not hovering like she did when mediating. Just sitting. He walked over and took a seat next to her.

"It's not your fault Rae…" he mumbled. She didn't even look up. Beast Boy was angry. Not at her, but at the stupid Malchior that hurt her so much. Raven slowly raised her head and looked at Beast Boy.

"Why…did you come back here? You could have just left me alone."

* * *

He's flying high tonight  
He's got a brand new lover  
Here you come a-runnin'  
You're looking for some cover  
I know you're sad and lonely  
I know you're feeling blue  
You miss him so much  
Won't let me get too close to you

* * *

"Raven, don't you remember what I said? You're never alone." He replied and she let out a shuddering breath, and Beast Boy could tell she'd been crying. He slowly lifted his arm and put it around her hesitantly. She froze for a second, then leaned against him lightly.

"I just…why did I fall for him?" Beast Boy had a feeling she wasn't talking about falling for his lies. He looked at her anxiously. He had been rather mean to her before Malchior showed up and he felt terrible. Yes Raven was…creepy. But Beast Boy still liked her…

"I wish I could just go back…" mumbled Raven.

* * *

Oh he ain't worth missin'  
Oh we should be kissin'  
Stop all this foolish wishin'  
He ain't worth missin'  
I know your head is turnin'  
I know your heart is burnin'  
Girl you gotta listen  
Don't you know he ain't worth missin'

* * *

"Raven, listen to me. We all make mistakes. I mean…it's not like you were the first to fall for the wrong person," said Beast Boy slowly. Raven glanced at him with wide-eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'll be here. I promise." Her eyes started to glisten again, and she lowered her face quickly, crying quietly. Beast Boy rubbed her back slowly, wishing she'd realize that he was here for her.

* * *

You know I'm here to save you  
But you ain't through cryin' yet  
Look at your pretty face  
All red and soakin' wet  
I'm gonna try and make him  
Just a memory  
Come on baby let's get started  
First thing you got to see…

* * *

"Raven. I need to tell you…I uh…" she looked up at him expectedly, her face tear streaked. "I'm here for you." She didn't seem to understand what he meant and he groaned. "I…" He leaned in suddenly and kissed her lightly, pulling away almost immediately. Raven just stared at him.

"Beast Boy…" she said, and somehow he knew she was going to turn him down. Stupid Malchior.

* * *

Oh he ain't worth missin'  
Oh we should be kissin'  
Stop all this foolish wishin'  
He ain't worth missin'  
I know your head is turnin'  
I know your heart is burnin'  
Girl you gotta listen  
Don't you know he ain't worth missin'

* * *

"I don't know if I can…" she continued and it was Beast Boy's turn to look away. He didn't want to see her eyes when she said this. But it didn't matter what she said. That wouldn't change how he felt. He just needed to show her.

* * *

If you need someone to hold you  
Someone to ease your pain  
Well I'll be holding steady  
Girl when you get ready  
I'm gonna show you  
Love is a good thing  
Yeah love is a good thing

* * *

Raven took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to respond. She remembered what Beast Boy had said a moment ago when she said she wanted to go back. That made her think of Terra and the empath winced slightly. She remembered how she felt when Terra had Beast Boy utterly captivated. But Malchior had been different. Hadn't he?

* * *

Oh he ain't worth missin'  
Oh we should be kissin'  
Stop all that foolish wishin'  
Ooh the boy ain't worth missin'  
I know your head is turnin'  
I know your heart is burnin'  
Girl you gotta listen  
Don't you know he ain't worth missin'

* * *

"Raven, it doesn't matter what you say. I'm still gonna be here and I'm still gonna tell you to quit thinking about that idiot," said Beast Boy firmly. Raven looked at her bookshelf, then at Beast Boy. Why was she so distraught over Malchior when she had the person she'd been interested before the book. And who certainly hadn't lied to her.

Beast Boy shifted slightly, preparing to leave. He was starting to think that Raven wanted to be by herself, even if that probably wasn't a good idea at this moment.

* * *

Oh he ain't worth missin'  
Oh we should be kissin'  
Stop all that foolish wishin'  
He ain't worth missin'  
I know your head is turnin'  
I know your heart is burnin'  
Girl you gotta listen

* * *

Raven looked up in surprise as Beast Boy removed his arm from her shoulder and started to stand. Did he think he was leaving? She muttered her three words quietly and a small black curl of a tendril encircled the changeling's ankle, pulled, and he was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Why are you leaving, Beast Boy?"

"Uh…I thought you wanted to be alone," mumbled Beast Boy in embarrassment.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Umm…when you said 'I don't know if I can' and then trailed off. I know what you were going to say. I'll leave you alone. Sorry." He huffed. Raven blinked at him, then a small smile spread across her face.

"You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say with I don't know if I can forget Malchior, but I can probably move on. Stay here Beast Boy. With me." It took a lot for her to say the last two words, and Beast Boy knew that. He also understood what she meant and nodded, scooting back over to her and replacing his arm around her.

"Don't worry. I'll be here." He said and she dropped her head so that it leaned against his shoulder. "Want me to make you forget him?" asked Beast Boy devilishly. Raven rolled her eyes but said sincerely,

"You already have."

* * *

_So...that's that. This is as far as I have written, one shot wise. I'm working on a fanfic for another section. (as in, not Teen Titans) but I would love to write another one shot if anyone has any ideas. Or pairings they want to see. That I'll do...I won't do anything but StarRob or BBRae...but otherwise, I'm open for pretty much anything. If anyone has song suggestions, that'd be great too._


End file.
